


In the woods somewhere.

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But you can like things in fic you don't condone in real life, Dark ish Hermione, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not a healthy relationship, Sex In A Cave, Short One Shot, Werewolf Draco, but no one dies so like there's that, dark ish, for now, not really HEA, see previous tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Post war Dramione.Angsty and at little darkAfter being bitten and turned, Draco tries to disappear from Hermione's life....
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	In the woods somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ill and cranky which means you lovely readers get dark and broody. I have a bad habit of not leaving one-shots be.

The full moon rises in the night sky, illuminating the woods with an eerie glow that chills the bone and haunts the mind. 

But Hermione can feel his presence, can feel the edges of his magic brush against hers. 

He calls to her.

With a long low baying howl. 

She knows it like she knows herself. 

And he would never hurt her. 

Branches and leaves crack and crumble underfoot as she traverses the forest floor far from the marked paths—her cloak snags on a limb and leaves behind a red string hanging from it. 

But it doesn't matter. None of it matters because she can finally sense him again.

After being bitten, he tried to hide away, taking up with a pack in the far north. For months now, she'd wandered into various territories, trying to track him down, with only her heart and magic to guide her. Now at almost midnight and miles from the nearest human dwelling, her diligence and bravery are paying off. 

With each lonesome howl tells her she's on the right path. She watches for other eyes in the woods, but none emerge from the shadows where they are hidden. 

It's nearly 3 am when a thick fog rolls in from the sea, limiting her visibility greatly. On other nights this might have been the end, but not tonight, not now, not when she's so close. 

Sitting on a down log, she pulls out a canteen for a drink, trying to think of a spell that might help before the night is over. 

A branch breaks.

A chill of fear washes over her. 

There is a terrifying growl and only sky above her. She's being dragged by her cloak along the forest floor, screaming, trying to grasp anything to right herself. There's a sudden downward slope and the arch of a cave before sudden darkness. 

She stops just short of where the light can penetrate the cavern. Sitting up quickly, she's face to face with the creature who dragged her. 

A white wolf, hackles raised and fangs bared, drool hanging from its jaws and the scent of coppery blood coming from its breath. Only one eye is visible in the sharp relief of the shadows. 

Silver. 

"Draco." It's a sigh of relief from her lips. She's finally found him. "Draco, it's me, Hermione." She can feel recognition from him.

He snaps his jaws at her before pulling away. Padding to the edge of the cave, he watches the woods for a moment, seeing all the things she cannot before returning to where he left her. He huffs a heavy breath from his muzzle like an exhaustive sigh and puts his head in her lap, curling his huge white body around her. 

Hermione buries her nose in his fur, rejoices in his familiar scent, and wrapping her arms around his powerful neck. She sleeps better than she had in a bed in months. 

Dawn fills the cave, causing them both to stir. Draco's human form is tall and broad-shouldered, but he's thinner than he should be, and premature aging is starting to hint at even his sleeping features. 

Her heart aches at the sight, filling with guilt. She has to bring him home; there's a better life if he can just accept it. 

His eyes snap open. Bright silver, far from the steel grey they were before. He pushes himself upright. 

"You need to go." His voice is raw and gravelly. " You can disapparate outside. Go home and don't come back. I won't be here."

She watches him walk to the back of the cave, lustful thoughts coming to life at the sight. Muscles ripple, taunt under the skin, and her eyes travel down, down,  _ down.  _

She shakes her head. "No. I've come to bring you home. You don't need to hide from me. I want to take care of you. Please." 

"Go. Live your life with someone who doesn't need to be taken care of. Have a family. Be happy." He pulls on a pair of trousers, not looking at her. 

"I want to live my life with you. I  _ want  _ you -"

He's in her face, eyes wide and blazing, snarling the words at her. "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't want this life! This isn't what you -" 

Grabbing the sides of his face, she kisses him brutally hard, pushing into him. He stiffens, then melts with a groan.

"You are so," he bites her lip, and she yelps, "fucking  _ stupid _ Granger. You're so fucking brilliant...but  _ gods…"  _

"I know, I know, I want you to tell me every day." She digs her nails into his shoulders, and he hisses against her, tangling his fingers in her curls, tugging them back to expose the column of her throat, where he licks a long stripe. 

"I missed the way you taste, the way you smell…" he takes in a deep breath to emphasize his point. " _ Fuck." _

She ruts against his clothed erection in a feeble attempt for friction, rucking up her long skirt more. "I need you. I can't sleep,I can't dream...can't ….can't…" Her eyes dipped down to where their hips meet. His hands pushed apart her thighs apart roughly as he finally breaks away to look down. 

"No knickers." He rasps, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. "Granger…" 

"Need you" Calloused fingers brush against her core. "Only you. I'm your mate." He stared, opened mouthed, and eyes still glowing as she freed his hard length from the trousers. "I'm your mate." She repeated, both hands pushing him down as sunk on to him, taking him in inch by agonizing inch. 

"Mine." He mutters, gripping her hips and steading her. He stretches her, fills her so entirely at first she feels like she can't move. Easing out, he watches her lips as a heavy sigh falls from them and her brow furrows. 

" _ Yours. Please."  _ Her fingers bite into his chest as her cinnamon eyes glaze over with lust. He bucks upward in again as she moans, echoing from the cave. 

_ Mine mine mine,  _ is the mantra tripping from his tongue as the sounds of their coupling reverberate against the cave wall. With a gasp, she cries his name as his teeth pressed into the skin of her shoulders. 

Marking her.

Claiming her.

***

She is gluttonous with her few precious hours with him in the cave. Filling herself on long, lazy kisses, one leading right into the other. Slow patient lovemaking in languid re-exploration of the other. Mumbled praises and firey glances fuel them on until they can't keep their eyes open. 

Then it starts to get darker, and Hermione can see the shadows growing long. The tension in his magic is sharp against hers. 

"You need to go -" he says, finally untangling himself from her. "Now." 

"No." She refuses. "Not without you. Come home to me, Draco. Or go somewhere new with where they don't know what you are. " She cleans herself with a wave of her wand from the sticky fluids coating her thighs. “We can start over.”

She can’t see what he’s looking for in the dark of the cavern before emerging. “Fine. I’ll go. I want to show you something first though.” Something in the lilt of his voice is wrong and her senses hum, heighten, and on guard.

Draco takes her down to a serene pond, pristine and undisturbed from regular human interference. Drinking in the natural beauty for once she’s awestruck in silence. He watches her before going to the water’s edge and picking up a few stones to skip into the black water. After a few moments, he grows bored and walks back over to her. 

“There’s something else I think you should see.” He guides her down and embankment to the edge of the woods and points to a clearing where dust dances in the late afternoon light. 

“I don’t see anything.” 

“Just wait.”

The thestral trots from the edges of the blackness to root at the rocks in the clearing. It’s grotesque beauty takes her breath away as two foals appear by its side, nervously watching them with white all-seeing eyes. 

“How did you know they were here?” she whispers. He taps his nose with a single finger, and she smiles. “Draco...I -”

He grabs her wrist hard, forcing her palm to open. A pebble from the river in glowing blue in his fingers of the other hand is being pressed into her palm.

“You need to stay far away from me.”

“No. No!” She screams, rage-fueled and feral, tearing at what she can get of him. As soon as their contacts breaks, the Portkey jerks her away through time and space. 

The last thing she sees is his eyes, bright and silver against the dimming forrest. 

She lands with a hard thud in the sitting of their flat in London, still screaming fuel by betrayal, and her heart splinters into glass pieces in her chest. Windows rattle and picture frames break as magic rolls in uncontrolled waves. Paralyzed, she lays right there shouting and sobbing until the pain is too raw and her body gives in. 

When she awakes, sore and still beaten down from her journey, she goes right to her study and pulls out her papers and detailed maps. 

He is her mate, and he’s not getting away that easily...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
